


Nie wspominamy o tamtej nocy

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Już w związku, Kac Vegas, M/M, Pijackie wybryki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie.</p><p>Steve wiedział od zawsze że jego chłopak jest szalony, ale w żaden sposób nie mógł się przygotować do tej rozmowy telefonicznej. Cóż, przynajmniej jego życie nigdy nie będzie nudne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Don't Talk About That Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556760) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



> Beta: [Miss Anne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson).

— Steeeve?

— Tony? — odpowiedział Steve, przykładając telefon do ucha i pocierając oczy, aby spojrzeć na zegar obok łóżka. Dwie po czwartej rano? — Co do...

— Kochanie, wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?

— Tak...

— Bardzo, _bardzo_ mocno.

— Co zrobiłeś, Tony? — westchnął Steve i usiadł, przyjmując do wiadomości, że będzie się musiał obudzić. Tony poleciał do Kaliforni, aby być obecnym przy premierze produktu oddziału Stark Industries położonego na zachodnim wybrzeżu. — Nie powinieneś już spać? U ciebie jest pierwsza w nocy, a jutro wypuszczacie ten produkt. Czy tam dzisiaj, ale później.

— Tja... nie da rady.

— Tony, znowu wrzucili cię do więzienia?

— Nie, nie... no, znaczy, tak, ale nie dlatego dzwonię.

— Pozwolili ci użyć komórki w celi?

— Nie, już nie jestem w pace, uciekliśmy parę godzin temu...

— _Uciekliście_? My, to znaczy kto?

— O właśnie, o tym chcę z tobą porozmawiać. Co dokładnie liczy się jako „zdrada”? Bo działają tutaj prawdziwie łagodzące czynniki...

— Tony — przerwał mu Steve, pocierając czoło.

— Tak, kochanie?

— Co zrobiłeś?

— Cóż... Nudziło mi się z dala od ciebie i w ogóle, a chciałem pomóc w szukaniu Lokiego, więc...

— _Lokiego?_

— Nie brzmi to aż tak źle...

— _Złego, asgardzkiego Lokiego?_

— Okej, brzmi to tak źle, a jest właściwie jeszcze gorzej...

— Pogrążasz się, Tony.

— Muszę przyznać, jest niezłym buntownikiem. Znaczy, nadal ma nierówno pod tym swoim umysłowo upośledzonym, chyba też z zapędami kazirodczymi sufitem, ale nikt nie może powiedzieć, że nie jest prześmiesznym skurwysynem.

— No, to było raczej nieuprzejme — W tle rozległ się obruszony głos, który wyraźnie należał do Lokiego Laufeysona. Steve zamrugał.

— Chwila, mówisz serio? _Naprawdę_ zdradziłeś mnie z _Lokim_?

Steve absolutnie nie był w stanie tego ogarnąć. Był z Tonym już niemal od roku i wyglądało na to, że „nieogarnianie tego” występowało w pakiecie z „umawianiem się z Tonym Starkiem”. Biorąc pod uwagę to i superzłoczyńców, kreatywnie rozwalających coś co tydzień, Steve naprawdę wierzył, że w tym momencie jego życia nic nie wytrąci go z równowagi.

Ale myśl, że Tony, absurdalnie zakochany–w–nim–po–uszy Tony, zdradziłby go, a co dopiero z Lokim, była całkowicie _dziwaczna_.

— Tak jakby? Nie jestem pewny, tak naprawdę, bo chodzi o to, że nie _pocałowałem_ kolesia czy coś, bo no fuj, ohyda, ale tak jakby...

— Musisz kontynuować znieważanie mnie? Myślałem, że nasza noc była interesująca.

— Zamknij się, Pałeczko Lodowa.

— To tak się mówi do swojego kochającego męża?

— Proszę, przestań tak na siebie mówić, koszmarów mi starczy do końca życia.

— _Co?_ — krzyknął Steve, być może za głośno, jak na czwartą rano, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

— Okej, no więc, było tak, że — Tony wziął głęboki oddech, po czym zaczął mówić z prędkością światła — nudziło mi się siedzenie w hotelu, więc pracowałem nad wyśledzeniem sygnatury magii Lokiego i pokazało mi Vegas, które jest blisko, więc pomyślałem, czemu nie? Więc wskoczyłem w samolot i wybrałem się na poszukiwania, i znalazłem go, ale w pewnym momencie schlałem się w trupa i jestem tak z 94% pewny, że ktoś wsypał mi coś do drinka, 87%, że to był Loki, nie patrz tak na mnie, draniu, na pewno byś to zrobił, a teraz nie mogę sobie kurwa _nic_ przypomnieć z wczorajszego wieczoru, ale w pewnym momencie zgubiłem portfel, klucze i wypożyczony samochód i teraz jestem prawie nagi, bo mam na sobie gacie z Kapitanem Ameryką, a Loki ma na odwrót założony stanik, bokserki, kowbojskie buty i ten głupi, rogaty kask, nawet nie próbuj protestować, Szronie, ta rzecz jest absurdalna, i jestem też na 73% pewny, że kogoś porwaliśmy, bo mamy nieprzytomnego kolesia na tylnym siedzeniu policyjnego samochodu, który na 98% ukradliśmy, bo Loki ma klucze, a ja nie przypominam sobie, abym kiedykolwiek był gliną. Och, no i bardzo możliwe, że wczoraj mogłem wyjść za Lokiego.

Nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy.

— Tony.

— Tak, mój kochany, którego bardzo mocno kocham?

— Wiesz, że cię kocham, ale muszę przyznać, że czasami odczuwam silną potrzebę uduszenia cię.

— Perwersyjnie. Później się z tym pobawimy. Ale możesz najpierw podesłać trochę pieniędzy?

— Pytanie.

— Tak, o miłości mojego życia?

— _Wyjście za mąż?_

— Byłem pijany, odurzony i miałem ze sobą pierścionek zaręczynowy w Vegas; jak tak teraz na to patrzę, naprawdę było to nieuniknione.

— Tony?

— Hm?

— Miałeś...?

— Nie. Co? Nic, nic nie mówiłem.

— Miałeś pierścionek zaręczynowy. Po prostu... w swojej kieszeni.

— Co? Kto to powiedział? Nie ja.

— _I dałeś go Lokiemu?_

— Oddał go! No, dobra, musiałem odebrać go siłowo... tak nawiasem, będzie mi potrzebny lekarz, jestem pewien, że mam złamany nos... ale chodzi o to, że mam go z powrotem.

— ...tak będzie wyglądać reszta mojego życia, prawda?

— No, miałem taką nadzieję.

Steve westchnął, ale było to bardziej czułe westchnięcie.

— Możesz zatrzymać Lokiego, póki się tam nie pojawimy?

— No, totalnie. Znaczy, w tej chwili jestem przykuty do samochodu, ale...

— Tony. — Steve potarł nos.

— Nie, znaczy, myślę, że mogę się wydostać... Loki, Jezu, stary, nie skrob pieprzonego... no i dupa.

Steve czekał w ciszy na wyjaśnienia.

— Loki wyskrobał „Livin la vida Loki” na samochodzie.

— Oczywiście.

— Plusem jest to, że będą wiedzieli, że to Loki i może mnie za to nie wsadzą.

— A co z ucieczką z więzienia?

— Myślę, że to chyba za zaprószenie ognia.

— O Boże. — Steve upadł na łóżko z jękiem.

— Spokojnie, jestem... 89% pewny, że nikt nie umarł!

— To nie są statystyki do zaakceptowania.

— To wina rogatego uwikłanego! Założył się, że nawet ja nie jestem na tyle mądry, aby rozpalić ogień przy użyciu nawilżonych chusteczek, zszywacza i kulki z gumek recepturek, ale ja wiedziałem, że dam radę. Zapewne nie powinienem tego robić na środku kasyna... ale najważniejsze jest to, że miałem rację.

— Wręcz puchnę z dumy. Czy samochód policyjny znalazł się z wami przed czy po więzieniu?

— Uch... po, tak myślę. Nie mam pewności. Wtedy ta tabletka gwałtu zaskoczyła... Pamiętam, że Loki zamienił się w kobietę i chyba wtedy był ten seks...

— _Co?_

— Nie ze _mną_ — dodał szybko Tony. — Ze strażnikiem czy kimś. Loki... Lokia? Lokietta?

— Moje imię pozostaje takie samo, gdy zmieniam formę — przerwał Loki, zapewne wywracając oczami. — Imbecylu.

— Nooo, nie musisz być taki _chłodny_ , misiu polarny — parsknął Tony. — W każdym razie, Lokietta uwiodła strażnika, przypominam sobie wymykanie się, wsiadanie do samochodu... a potem, parę godzin później, budzę się przykuty do policyjnego auta na środku pieprzonej pustyni, mając na sobie gacie z Kapitanem Ameryką, nie pamiętam, kiedy je kupiłem, no i zadzwoniłem do ciebie.

— Cóż za troska z twojej strony.

— Staram się.

— Czy Loki nie może uwolnić cię z kajdanek?

— Nie, mówi, że skończył mu się pyłek wróżek.

— Stark — zirytował się Loki. — Jeśli nazwiesz mnie wróżką jeszcze raz, rozwiodę się z tobą i jako rekompensatę zabiorę z sobą połowę twojego majątku.

— Po pierwsze, nie nazwałem cię wróżką, to było _dorozumiane_ w tym, jak nazwałem twoje zielone iskierki pyłkiem wróżek. Po drugie, nie wiedziałbyś, co zrobić z dziesięcioma dolarami, a co dopiero z dziesięcioma miliardami. I do kurwy nędzy, przestaniesz grozić mi rozwodem?

— Jeśli wolałbyś, abyśmy pozostali partnerami, powinieneś oddać mi pierścionek...

— _Nie_ chcę pozostać twoim mężem, chcę szybkiego rozwodu i nie chcę nigdy więcej o tym rozmawiać, a teraz na miłość boską _wyciągaj te ręce z moich gaci!_

— Uspokój się, staram się tylko wziąć mój pierścionek...

— On nie jest _twój_ , on jest _Steve’a_ , i jeśli dotkniesz go jeszcze raz, to przysięgam, odgryzę ci palce!

— Jaki drażliwy.

— Chcesz go tylko dlatego, że świeci, ty dziwaku.

— Mimo że słuchanie was dostarcza rozrywki — przerwał im Steve — to nadal potrzebuję waszej lokalizacji, jeśli chcecie, abyśmy po was podjechali. A także, Loki, proszę trzymaj ręce z daleka od bielizny mojego chłopaka.

— Kieszeni! — poprawił go szybko Tony. — Moich kieszeni, jego ręce były w mojej kieszeni, on starał się tylko wziąć pierścionek, bo mu się podoba, jak świeci...

— Oczywiście. Teraz się skup, Tony. Wasze położenie?

— ...środek pieprzonego niczego? Nie wiem, niech JARVIS to zrobi.

— JARVIS, możesz znaleźć Tony’ego przez tę rozmowę? — zapytał Steve.

— Już znalazłem, Kapitanie. Przesłać współrzędne do pańskiego telefonu? — odpowiedział JARVIS.

— Tak, proszę i dziękuję.

— Taki dobry harcerzyk — zaśmiał się Tony, na co Steve spojrzał wilkiem na telefon.

— Ty i ja sobie pogadamy, panie Stark.

— Boże, kocham cię. Wiem, że jesteś wkurzony i totalnie powinieneś, ale odrzucam teraz fakt, że zamarzam, jestem zmęczony, na kacu i wszystko mnie boli, ale kocham cię tak w chuj mocno i gdy tylko cię zobaczę, upadnę na kolano, i wiem, że to wcale nie jest romantyczne, ale po nocy takiej, jak ta, nie widzę swojego życia bez ciebie.

— Też cię kocham, Tony. — Steve nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się ciepło do telefonu. Potem, z uwodzicielskim uśmieszkiem, którego Tony nie widział, ale na pewno słyszał w jego głosie, dodał: — Chociaż jeśli chodzi o kolana, byłoby dla ciebie lepiej, jeśli zacząłbyś od upadnięcia na oba.

— Nagle zrobiło mi się gorąco.

— Do zobaczenia za parę godzin, Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

— Halo?

— No halo, mój kochany, wspaniały Steve, którego kocham naprawdę mocno.

— Co teraz, Tony? — Steve tylko westchnął, nawet nie czując zaskoczenia.

Była prawie piąta rano i właśnie miał wyjeżdżać na drugi koniec kraju odebrać swojego odurzonego, skacowanego chłopaka, który, między innymi, wczorajszego wieczoru wyszedł za superzłoczyńcę. Fakt, że Tony znowu do niego dzwonił, nie był dobrym znakiem. Przez chwilę myślał, że, cóż, nie będzie _aż nazbyt_ gorzej.

Z drugiej strony, nie powinien nie doceniać zdolności Tony’ego do wywoływania katastrof.

— Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że mamy kogoś nieprzytomnego na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu policyjnego?

— Właściwie to starałem się o tym zapomnieć.

— Cóż... mam dobre wieści, złe wieści i gorsze wieści. Dobrymi wieściami jest to, że wiemy, kto to jest.

— Zadam ci to pytanie tylko raz, Tony. — Steve potarł czoło, na którym zmarszczki od zamartwiania się na pewno zostaną już na stałe. — I jeśli mnie okłamiesz, to przyrzekam, że pozwolę Coulsonowi cię zabić, kiedy znów o to poprosi. Powiedz mi prawdę: porwałeś prezydenta?

— Prezydenta czego? Niby że Stanów Zjednoczonych?

— _O Boże._

— Jezu, Steve, nie, nie porwałem prezydenta! _Łał_ , masz względem mnie wysokie oczekiwania. Nie, to tylko Thor.

— Porwałeś _Thora_?

— Czy porwanie to odpowiednie słowo? W końcu go znam. Jestem pewny, że chciał iść ze mną na imprezę czy coś. Znaczy, nie pamiętam, skąd dokładnie się tu wziął, ale...

— Jaką ilość krwi mieszkańcy Midgardu mogą stracić bez utraty przytomności? Powinieneś to komuś pokazać — przerwał głos Lokiego, a Steve otworzył szerzej oczy.

— _Co_ on powiedział?

— Nic, kochanie, nic — uciszył go Tony, po czym rozległ się dźwięk uderzenia i syczenie Tony’ego: — Miałeś nic nie mówić, Szronie!

— Tony?

— Wierzę, że to kwalifikuje się jako przemoc w rodzinie — powiedział z oburzeniem Loki. — Mógłbym cię pozwać, Stark.

— Tony! Boże, Tony, krwawisz? — Steve naciskał, przeczesując włosy dłonią. — Dlaczego Loki powiedział, że potrzebujesz lekarza?

— Nie! Znaczy, tylko trochę. Ale pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że mam dobre wieści, złe wieści i gorsze wieści? Cóż, okej, dobre wieści, tak naprawdę nikogo nie porwaliśmy, to tylko Thor z tyłu. Znaczy, jest nagi, więc ohyda i to dziwne, ale chrapie jak piła mechaniczna, więc żyje i w ogóle. Ale, okej, gorsze wieści są takie, że tak jakby mnie zaatakowano.

— Ciebie _co_? Natychmiast daj Lokiego do telefonu.

— Co? Dlaczego? Steve, kochanie, kocham cię...

— Będziesz mi tylko kłamał, że nie jest tak źle. Daj Lokiego do telefonu albo Bóg mi świadkiem, Tony...

Nagle rozległo się szarpanie, kilka przekleństw, a w końcu głos Lokiego w telefonie:

— Steven, jest dla mnie niemożliwością doprowadzić do zgonu Starka, więc nie uważam, że nędzne stworzenia, które wy w Midgardzie nazywacie „szopami”, są w stanie tego dokonać.

— To jest jednocześnie uspokajające i niepokojące. — Steve westchnął, po czym dodał: — ...szopy? W ogóle chcę wiedzieć?

— Najpewniej nie, ale zakładam, że będziesz chciał, abym i tak cię poinformował.

— Niestety tak.

— Stark jest ranny w trzech miejscach. Pierwsze z nich to nos, który będzie musiał być nastawiony.

— Naprawdę złamałeś mu nos?

— Naprawdę. Zabrał to, co było moje.

— Zabawne, bo z tego, co słyszę, to jest moje.

Okej, może nieco zaborczości wpłynęło na ton jego głosu. Z rozbawienia Lokiego wynikało, że mu to nie uciekło.

— Być może. Stark wspomniał, że to tylko praktykowanie, kiedy mi go dawał. Jednakże, cytując midgardzkie powiedzenie, „Szczęśliwy, kto posiada”, czyż nie?

— Loki — westchnął sfrustrowany Steve. — Powiem tak: jeśli ten absolutnie okropny, całkowicie absurdalny dzień nie zakończy się z tym pierścionkiem na moim palcu, będziesz skończony.

— Chwila, co? — wtrącił Tony, z nutką gorliwej nadziei w głosie. — Co on powiedział? Lokiii, wykrzywiasz telefon! Słyszałem, że mówił o pierścionku, co o nim mówił? Czy to brzmiało bardziej na tak, czy na nie? Mam prawo wiedzieć, ty dupku!

— Uciszysz się, Stark? Rozmawiam przez telefon — oznajmił Loki, z pewnością odsuwając Tony’ego.

— No tak, z _moim_ chłopakiem! — jęczał Tony.

— Nieważne. — Loki odwrócił uwagę od nadal narzekającego Tony’ego i odezwał się do Steve’a znudzonym tonem: — Mimo że twoja groźba jest och jak bardzo straszna, być może wolałbyś do końca wysłuchać o rozległości urazów swojego oblubieńca?

— Tak — odpowiedział krótko Steve, nie chcąc prowadzić kolejnej kłótni z Asgardczykiem na temat słowa „oblubieniec”. Zarówno Thor i Loki używali go zawstydzająco często.

— Po drugie, ma złamany nadgarstek.

— Twoja jebana wina — warknął w tle Tony. Steve uniósł brew, ale nie zdążył zapytać, a Loki już odpowiadał.

— Stark chciał się uwolnić z kajdanek, a ja nie mogłem używać magii. Był przykuty do bocznego lusterka auta, więc chwyciłem jego przedramię i pociągnąłem. Boczne lusterko oderwało się od pojazdu i Stark był w stanie zsunąć kajdanki z lusterka tak, że jego ręka nadal jest przykuta, ale aktualnie do niczego. Założyłem, że wypadałoby mi podziękować, ale zamiast tego otrzymałem niestosowne uderzenie w głowę.

— Było całkowicie stosowne, ty zaszroniony draniu — rzucił Tony.

— Pomijając to, wydaje się, że uwalniając Starka, złamałem mu również nadgarstek.

— Dlaczego pociągnąłeś jego rękę, a nie lusterko? — jęknął Steve.

— Nie myślałem nad tym problemem tak długo, jak być może powinienem.

— A krew? — zapytał Steve, nie będąc pewnym, czy w ogóle chce wiedzieć.

— Bagażnik terkotał, więc Stark otworzył go z wiarą, że hałas jest winą Bartona, ale zamiast niego zaatakowało go stado szopów. Został pogryziony na dłoniach i ramionach, zanim uciekły.

— Jakżeby inaczej — jęknął Steve. Wtedy pojął wszystko, co usłyszał, i zamarł. — Czekaj. Cofnij się. Dlaczego myśleliście, że ten hałas to Clint?

— Nooo i to są gorsze wieści — dodał Tony, zabierając swój telefon z powrotem. — Loki mówi, że Clint był z nami przez jakiś czas wczorajszego wieczoru. Ale Loki też był szalenie pijany i również nie potrafi sobie wszystkiego przypomnieć... wie tylko, że Clint był obecny. A teraz go nie ma. I, jak poprzednio wspomniałem, jesteśmy pośrodku niczego, więc, mimo że jest podstępnym draniem, nawet on nie mógłby chować się gdzieś tutaj. Musi być gdzieś w Vegas.

— _Zgubiłeś Clinta?_

Oczywiście w momencie, w którym Steve to wykrztusił, do pokoju weszła Natasza. Uniosła brew, więc Steve wskazał na telefon i ułożył z ust „Tony”; westchnęła ze zrozumieniem.

— Okej, aby być uczciwym — zaczął Tony — technicznie jest dorosły. Znaczy, zachowuje się jak dziecko, ale legalnie jest dorosłym, a zatem jest odpowiedzialny za siebie. Więc, tak naprawdę, sam się zgubił.

— Zgubiłeś Clinta.

— Zgubiłem.

— Czy twój _mąż_ nie może go znaleźć za pomocą magii? — zapytał sucho Steve. Natasza spojrzała na niego, ale tylko pokręcił głową, zanim zdążyła zapytać.

— To nie jest śmieszne, Steve — dąsał się Tony.

— Nie, mnie również nie bawi to, że mój chłopak uciekł i wyszedł za mąż.

— Przepraszam za to.

— Jesteś niepoczytalny.

— Ale uroczy?

— Ale uroczy — zgodził się Steve, wywracając oczami i uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. — Dobra, jest Natasza, powiem jej, co się dzieje i niedługo was odbierzemy.

— Okej. Kocham cię?

— Mnie się pytasz?

— Właściwie to nie.

— To dobrze, bo to nie jest pytanie. Też cię kocham, ty idioto, do zobaczenia niedługo.

— Wypraszam sobie, jestem Tony Stark, musisz wiedzieć, że nie jestem _idi_...

Steve rozłączył się i westchnął.

— Co Stark zmajstrował tym razem? — Natasza uniosła brew.

— Nudziło mu się, więc poszedł samemu szukać Lokiego, po czym znalazł go i upił się z nim w Vegas. W którymś momencie wczorajszego wieczoru Loki wsadził mu coś do drinka, więc szczegóły im się zamazały, ale wiem to, że Tony obudził się pół godziny temu przykuty do samochodu policyjnego z szopami w bagażniku, Thorem nieprzytomnym na tylnym siedzeniu, swoim nowym mężem Lokim obok i zagubionym Clintem. Są nadzy albo ledwo co ubrani, Loki nie ma magii i prawdopodobnie wisi nad nimi nakaz aresztowania, skoro Tony podpalił kasyno i uciekli z więzienia, kiedy ich złapano.

Przez długą chwilę było cicho, bo Natasza chciała sprawdzić, czy Steve nie żartuje.

— Cóż — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, kiedy Steve nic nie dodał — masz wspaniały gust, Cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve niemal nie odebrał telefonu.

Pokazało mu się, że to Tony, a nie było żadnego dobrego powodu, dla którego miałby znowu dzwonić. Steve wiedział aż za dobrze, że jeśli już wcześniej było źle, to, znając Tony’ego i Lokiego, istniały niezliczone możliwości, że teraz mogło być jeszcze gorzej. Niemal kliknął od razu czerwoną słuchawkę, ale... jego chłopak i/lub potencjalny narzeczony _był_ uwięziony sam z dwoma nordyckimi bogami na środku pustyni. Pewnie powinien odebrać.

— Powiedz mi, że nadal żyjesz i masz wszystkie kończyny.

— Co? Tak. Teraz tak będziemy odbierać telefony? Znaczy, to praktyczne, ale niezbyt romantyczne...

— Przestań grać na zwłokę i powiedz mi, czemu dzwonisz.

— Gbur. — Tony wydał z siebie dziwny, oburzony odgłos. Przez minutę był cicho, przeciągając nieuniknione, i Steve przeczekał go. W końcu Tony westchnął. — Będziesz mnie kochał bez względu na wszystko, prawda?

— Tony, wczoraj wyszedłeś za superzłoczyńcę. _I cię nie zostawiłem._ Naprawdę sądzę, że nie ufasz mi wystarczająco.

— Ale co, jeśli byłbym bardzo dziwny?

— _Jesteś_ bardzo dziwny.

— Nie czarująco dziwny, _dziwacznie_ dziwny?

— Nie ma nic „czarująco dziwnego” w tym, jak się schlałeś i wyszedłeś za superzłoczyńcę.

— Steve, mówię poważnie...

— A ja _jestem_ poważny. Nic, co teraz powiesz, nie powstrzyma mnie przed odebraniem cię, wepchnięciem do ratusza, abyś się rozwiódł z Lokim i wsadzeniem tego pierścionka dokładnie tam, gdzie jego miejsce: na _mój_ palec.

— Kocham cię.

— Wiem.

— Zamieniam się w młode zwierzaki, kiedy kicham.

Steve mrugnął raz, potem dwa razy. Spojrzał w oszołomieniu na swój telefon. Musiał źle usłyszeć. Zerknął na Nataszę, która pilotowała quinjet, ale na pewno słyszała, sądząc po szelmowskim uśmieszku na jej ustach. Tony naprawdę to powiedział.

— Przepraszam, _co..._

— To wina Lokiego! — zaprotestował Tony. — Przeklął mnie wczoraj wieczorem! Za każdym razem, kiedy robię coś nieumyślnie, jak kicham czy mam czkawkę czy cokolwiek, zmieniam się w jebanego młodego zwierzaka, póki nie kichnę czy coś ponownie! Byłem głupim króliczkiem przez dziesięć przeklętych minut i za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałem iść, moje stopy były za duże i się potykałem... przestań się _śmiać_ , niech to szlag, to nie jest śmieszne!

Steve nie mógł się powstrzymać. To było zbyt wiele, upadł na siedzenie i popłakał się ze śmiechu. Natasza uśmiechała się szeroko, co było ekwiwalentem jej śmiechu, więc nie czuł się z tym źle.

— Nie mogę się _doczekać_ , aż cię zobaczę.

— Chyba jestem obrażony.

— W porządku, Tony, załatwimy ci małą obrożę i wszystko...

— _Teraz_ chcesz się bawić perwersyjnie?

— Myślałem bardziej w kategoriach takich, żebyś się nie zgubił.

— Ale moglibyśmy zrobić z tego perwersję.

— Tony, co jeślibyś kichnął, kiedy bylibyśmy... niedysponowani? — Tony pomógł mu pozbyć się zahamowań w sypialni, ale nadal czuł się niedyskretnie rozmawiając wprost o ich życiu seksualnym, kiedy Natasza siedziała obok.

Prychnęła, z pewnością i tak rozumiejąc.

— Och. — Tony urwał, pewnie krzywiąc się. — Ał. Więc zero seksu, póki mnie nie naprawią?

— Nie użyłbym słowa _naprawią_...

— O _Boże_...

— Ale tak.

— Zero seksu.

— Tak.

— Wcale.

— Zoofilia mnie nie kręci, Tony.

— Wybacz, kochanie, mam asgardzki tyłek do skopania.

— Do zobaczenia. Kocham cię.

— Po tym wszystkim? Kurde, nigdy się ciebie nie pozbędę, co? — Tony go drażnił, ale Steve słyszał jego zadowolony uśmiech przez telefon.

— Nie ma mowy — odpowiedział szczerze, samemu uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

— Kocham cię.

— Wiem.

sss

Tony wyglądał piekielnie.

Wszyscy w sumie. Tony nie miał na sobie nic poza bielizną z tarczą Steve’a na przedzie, Loki ściągnął stanik i hełm, ale nie bokserki, i musieli w pewnym momencie obudzić Thora, chociaż nie byli w stanie znaleźć mu spodni. Wszyscy opierali się o samochód policyjny, aby znaleźć się w cieniu, mieli oparzenia słoneczne i pocili się w słońcu Nevady.

Złość spowodowana nieszczęśliwy, wypadkiem z pierścionkiem, którą Steve wciąż odczuwał, rozpłynęła się, kiedy zobaczył Tony’ego. Jego nos był wykrzywiony i zakrwawiony, uszkodzony nadgarstek trzymał defensywnie przy piersi i był podrapany od ataku szopów. Steve wyszedł z quinjeta i skierował się od razu do niego.

Tony, jak obiecał, od razu upadł na kolana.

— Wspominałem już, że na ciebie nie zasługuję?

— Raz czy dwa. — Steve przeczesał dłonią włosy Tony’ego. — Wspomniałem już, że się mylisz?

— Nie wiem, co takiego zrobiłem, że zasłużyłem na twoją miłość, ale przyrzekam, jeśli dzięki temu zostaniesz przy mnie, będę to robić do końca życia. — Tony uśmiechnął się i zaoferował mu pierścionek. — Wyjdź za mnie, kochanie?

Steve podciągnął Tony’ego w górę, uważając na jego nadgarstek. Ujął jego twarz w dłonie i potarł kciukiem zadrapanie na policzku, po czym pocałował je. Przesunął ręce na szyję i ramiona Tony’ego, przyciągając go do uścisku.

— Czasami doprowadzasz mnie do szału, wiesz? — Pocałował Tony’ego pod uchem, doceniając delikatny dreszcz, który był na to reakcją. — Ale kocham cię, bo jesteś sobą, i wyjdę za ciebie, bo jesteś sobą. Nie ma nic, na co musisz zasłużyć, Tony.

Tony pokiwał głową, poddając się z łatwością. Schował twarz w szyi Steve’a i odetchnął zmęczony.

— Uważam to za zgodę, póki nie okaże się inaczej. — Uśmiechnął się ze znużeniem. — Możemy już iść do domu?

— Zgubiłeś Clinta. — Natasza uniosła brew, podchodząc do nich. — Nigdzie nie idziesz.

— Wybacz, kochanie. — Steve odsunął się, aby pocałować czoło Tony’ego. — Jeszcze nie.

— Jestem niezmiernie zadowolony, widząc, że wasze przymierze dusz w końcu rozwija się głębiej! — Thor klepnął Tony’ego w ramę. Ten skrzywił się, a kolana ugięły mu się pod naciskiem.

— Ostrożnie, Thor. — Steve posłał mu spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.

— Przepraszam, Stevenie, chciałem tylko wyrazić moje gratulacje! — Thor uśmiechnął się do nich radośnie.

— Wiem, kumplu. Dzięki. — Steve westchnął, owijając ramię wokół pasa Tony’ego i kierując go do quinjeta. — Pakujemy się, Avengersi. W środku są ubrania dla was i mamy jednego do wytropienia.

— Czy jestem włączony w tą waszą... przygodę? — Loki wydął usta, mierząc quinjet z dystansowanym spojrzeniem.

— Dopóki papiery rozwodowe nie zostaną podpisane i mój narzeczony przestanie się zmieniać w zwierzęta przy każdym kichnięciu, to wierz mi, jesteś. — Steve użył wolnej ręki, aby złapać ramię Lokiego i zaciągnąć go za sobą. — A skoro o tym mowa...

— Nie kichnę na zawołanie — obruszył się Tony. — Nie mogę _zdecydować_ , że sobie kichnę, a... o kur... psik!

Zmiana była natychmiastowa. Tony zniknął spod ramienia Steve’a, a na ziemi leżał mały, szary słonik, z za dużymi uszami i trąbą na tyle długą, że mógłby się o nią przewrócić. Wydał z siebie jęczący odgłos, ale został on zatrzymany w trąbie, bo była zawinięta i przykryta. Pokręcił nią, niezadowolony.

Steve niemal upadł ze śmiechu na ziemię.

Słonik — cóż, właściwie to Tony — uderzył go trąbą w nogę z irytacji.

— Daruj, Tony. — Steve pochylił się, nadal nie będąc w stanie ukryć uśmiechu, i poklepał Tony’ego po głowie. Ten odtrącił jego rękę. — Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się chociaż trochę lepiej, to jesteś bardzo uroczy.

Tony zaprotestował, wydając z siebie w połowie prychnięcie, w połowie trąbienie oburzenia, po czym wstał i odszedł. Przeszedł tylko kawałek, kiedy jego uszkodzony nadgarstek, teraz noga, zaczął być problemem i Tony zakołysał się. Steve wystrzelił, żeby go złapać, ale Tony odtrącił jego ręce ze złością. Gdyby słonie były zdolne do rzucania wściekłych spojrzeń, to Steve był pewny, że tak właśnie by to wyglądało.

— Wrócisz do normalności raz–dwa, jestem pewny — uspokajał Tony’ego, pokazując mu, żeby do niego podszedł. — Ale jesteś ranny, kochanie, nie powinieneś tak chodzić. Pozwól mi się zanieść, proszę?

Tony wyglądał na niezdecydowanego, a przynajmniej na tyle, na ile słonie mogą tak wyglądać. Wtedy Steve zrobił błąd, wydając klikający odgłos językiem, jakiego użyłby, aby przywołać do siebie inne ostrożne zwierzę — Tony oczywiście to wiedział i wydał z siebie wściekły odgłos, a następnie sam poszedł do quinjeta, zapominając o okaleczeniu. Steve zapamiętał, aby nie używać tego dźwięku.

— Dalej, chodźcie — westchnął, zatrzymując się, aby pomachać Thorowi i Lokiemu.

— Rusz się — rozkazała Tony’emu Natasza. Ten tamował wejście, więc odwróciła się do Steve’a, mówiąc z uniesionym kącikiem ust: — To dlatego nie przynosimy swoich zwierzątek na misje, Steve.

Tony wydał z siebie głośne, piszczące trąbienie, sugerujące, że później sobie z nią porozmawia. Natasza po prostu zepchnęła go z drogi. Znowu zaczął chwiać się na nogach, więc Steve szybko wziął go na ręce, zanim się przewrócił, posyłając Nataszy surowe spojrzenie. Tony zaczynał protestować, kręcąc się, ale Steve uciszył go.

— Ledwo co możesz chodzić, tylko przewrócisz się, kiedy będziemy w powietrzu — przekonywał go. — Pozwól mi się raz sobą zająć, dobrze?

Tony spojrzał na niego, nic nie mówiąc.

Minęło prawie dziesięć minut, kiedy rozległo się trąbiące kichnięcie i uroczy słonik w ramionach Steve’a powrócił do postaci jego równie uroczego, ale ludzkiego narzeczonego.

— Nienawidzę was wszystkich. — Tony odepchnął Steve’a, na co ten mu pozwolił z uśmiechem. Chwycił ubrania i ubrał się w pośpiechu. — Boże, tyle czasu nago spędziłem ostatnio jak miałem ze dwadzieścia lat.

Steve otworzył usta, żeby przypomnieć Tony’emu o ostatnim weekendzie, ale zdecydował, że w obecnym towarzystwie to nie jest zbyt dobry pomysł.

— Nie zrozumiem waszego midgardzkiego zaabsorbowania ubraniami. — Thor pokręcił głową. — Gdyby nie było tak parno, nasze oczekiwanie minęłoby w przyjemnej atmosferze.

— To dlatego, że nie ty musiałeś porównywać swoje śmiertelne klejnoty do klejnotów bogów. — Tony zrobił minę.

— Czujesz się gorszy, Stark? — Loki uniósł brew z oschłym uśmieszkiem.

— Pierdol się. Jesteś bogiem pieprzącym konie, więc oczywiście, że jesteś wyposażony jak one.

— Jestem bogiem oszustwa, ty bezczelna mrówko, nauczę cię strachu przed moim gniewem.... — Loki wstał, jakby chciał zaatakować, ale Steve położył rękę na jego piersi i pchnął go mocno do tyłu.

— Ty — zwrócił się do Lokiego. — Zagrozisz mojemu narzeczonemu jeszcze raz i resztę drogi spędzisz nieprzytomny. A ty — powiedział do Tony’ego — przestań wyśmiewać się z superzłoczyńców, nigdy się to dla ciebie dobrze nie kończy.

— Śmiał się z mojego fiuta! — zaprotestował Tony.

— A ty powiedziałeś, że uprawiał seks z końmi, myślę, że jest remis. — Steve objął Tony’ego i przyciągnął go do siebie tak blisko, aby dodać po cichu: — I uważam, że i tak tylko moja satysfakcja z niego powinna się liczyć, hm?

Tony nadal miał pochmurną minę, ale kącik jego ust drgał, co Steve rozpoznał jako jego starania, aby nie uśmiechnąć się szeroko.

sss

Niepokojąco łatwo można było rozwieść się w Las Vegas, ale moralna rozpacz Steve’a została zasłonięta nagłą euforią, która przyszła z uświadomieniem, że pomiędzy nim a małżeńską błogością z Tonym nie stało nic prócz ślubu. Czuł się nieco głupkowato, i trochę bardziej lekko, ale nie obchodziło go to. Będzie brał ślub z mężczyzną, którego kocha od lat, mężczyzną, który sprawiał wrażenie wiecznego kawalera, mężczyzną, z którym z radością spędzi wieczność, zaobrączkowany czy nie.

Obrączka jednak była miłym dodatkiem.

Steve był bardziej zaborczy, niż przyznawał. Tony był osobą publiczną, biznesmanem, superbohaterem, celebrytą, wszystko w jednym, i zawsze był czarujący. Steve wiedział i akceptował to; taki był Tony i nie zmieniłby w nim nic. Czego nie lubił, to ludzi, którzy rozkoszowali się uwagą i wdziękiem Tony’ego za mocno, ludzi, którzy uczepiali się ramienia Tony’ego tak, jakby w ten sposób mogli sprawić, że Tony zapomni o jego istnieniu

Musiał przyznać, że na początku część niego martwiła się, że Tony może tak zrobić. Że może znaleźć kogoś bardziej interesującego, bardziej kosmopolitycznego, może kogoś, kto nie jest do tyłu siedemdziesiąt lat. Niepewność minęła, ale nie irracjonalna potrzeba przypominania tym ludziom, że Tony był zajęty.

Myśl, że Tony zawsze będzie nosił coś, co będzie mówiło światu, że jest zajęty, że jest _Steve’a_... cóż, to było dość emocjonujące.

Steve wyraził to uczucie, obejmując Tony’ego tak wylewnie, że uniósł go w górę, gdy tylko ten podpisał dokumenty.

— Hej! — Tony z zaskoczenia upuścił długopis. — Co ty...

Steve uciszył go pocałunkiem, głębokim, zawziętym i bardzo zaborczym. Tony owinął ramiona wokół szyi Steve’a, oddając pocałunek i przechylając głowę tak, aby złapać wargę Steve’a między zęby. Dopiero gdy czuł się dostatecznie podrapany zarostem, oszołomiony i zdyszany, Steve lekko poluźnił uścisk, ale tylko na tyle, aby Tony stanął na ziemi, łapiąc oddech.

— Jeśli to nie jest najbardziej polubowny rozwód jaki widziałam, to nie wiem, co nim jest. — Urzędniczka zbierająca ich dokumenty kręciła głową z rozbawieniem.

— Nie rozwodzimy się, my bierzemy ślub — odpowiedział Tony, chociaż jego oślepiający uśmiech nadal skierowany był na Steve’a.

— To formularz 4A. Wypełniliście 8B.

— 8B był dla superzłoczyńcy, którego poślubiłem po pijaku, 4A jest dla superbohatera, z którym spędzę resztę życia — poprawił serdecznie Tony, używając nadal owiniętych wokół szyi Steve’a rąk, aby przyciągnąć go do pocałunku.

— Oczywiście, że tak. — Urzędniczka tylko westchnęła.

Natasza kopnęła Tony’ego w łydkę.

— Skup się.

— Um, ał. — Tony przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał na Nataszę. — Kto ci nasikał w kawę?

— Dupek, który zgubił mojego partnera w Vegas.

— Prawda. Wciąż o tym zapominam. Dlaczego wciąż o tym zapominam?

— Ciekawe. — Steve pochylił się, aby jeszcze raz pocałować Tony’ego, a następnie wypuścił go. — To pewnie nie przez to, że jesteś trochę rozproszony, prawda?

— Czy już wspomniałem, że jesteś moim ulubionym rozpraszaczem?

— Tak, jesteście zakochani, to cudownie — powiedziała Natasza z kamienną miną. — Czy teraz możemy się skupić na superzłoczyńcy, którego zostawiliśmy w wypożyczonym samochodzie i zagubionym superbohaterze, co do którego możemy mieć nadzieję, że nadal jest gdzieś w tym Stanie?

— Och, nie mógł odejść tak daleko. — Tony machnął ręką na jej zatroskanie. — Nadal jest w mieście, jestem pewny.

— Mówicie, że szukacie superbohatera? — Przechodzący obok nastolatek podsłuchał ich. — Chodzi o tego ptaka takiego?

Spojrzeli po sobie.

— Hawkeye?

— No, tego. Zajmuje się tym całym... — chłopak udał, że napina łuk — łucznictwem? Właśnie go widziałem...

— Gdzie?

— Aresztowali go. Znaleźli go nagiego i pijanego na dachu Caesar's Palace, kiedy rzucał klimatyzatorem na kogoś na ulicy. Wszędzie o tym trąbili. Można to zobaczyć na youtube.

— Dlaczego to jest na youtube? — Steve niemal bał się zapytać.

— Aresztowanie pijanego, nagiego superbohatera, krzyczącego, jak to nakarmi Tony’ego Starka jego własnymi jajami. Dlaczego _nie_ miałoby to być na youtube?

— Super. — Tony skrzywił się na wzmiankę o jajach.

— To nasz facet — westchnął Steve. — Możesz nam powiedzieć, którędy do komisariatu?

sss

— Jak to uciekł? — zapytał Steve. — Został aresztowany dziesięć minut temu!

— Niech pan posłucha, panie Rogers, jesteśmy policjantami. Nie jesteśmy superszpiegami czy superludźmi, czy superczymkolwiek innym, dobra? Facet otworzył swoje kajdanki, wyskoczył z jadącego samochodu i udało mu się zniknąć w tłumie pomimo tego, że był nagi. To nie jest normalne zachowanie, okej, staramy się...

— W porządku, sami go znajdziemy. — Steve westchnął, wyciągając portfel. — Ile wyniesie jego grzywna? I Tony’ego Starka?

— Tony’ego Starka?

— Nie było go tu wczoraj?

— No, był. — Policjant wzruszył ramionami. — Ale może iść.

— Może... to wszystko? — Steve zamrugał z zaskoczenia. — Nie spalił kasyna?

— Co? — Policjant zaśmiał się. — Tak panu powiedział? Siedział tylko na podłodze i starał się podpalić gumki recepturki „siłą swojego geniuszu”, czyli usilnie na nie patrząc. Stał się przeszkodą, kiedy nie chciał się ruszyć, więc zabraliśmy go razem z jego przyjacielem do izby wytrzeźwień. Wydostali się, kiedy kichnął i zamienił się w jagnię. Przeszedł przez kraty, a ten drugi przypomniał sobie, że może się teleportować, więc wyszedł za nim. Nie są o nic oskarżeni, więc nie opłacało się wrzucać ich z powrotem. Chociaż zostawił tu ubrania i portfel, odbierze je pan?

— Tak. — Steve potarł czoło. Cóż, dobre wieści są takie, że Tony nikogo wczoraj nie spalił.

Po zabraniu rzeczy Tony’ego i zapłaceniu kaucji Clinta, Steve wrócił do wypożyczonego samochodu. Loki i Thor siedzieli z tyłu, Natasza nie zgasiła silnika, a Tony był ściśnięty z między Asgardczykami, z głową między nogami, próbując się schować, nadal przekonany, że był poszukiwany.

— Nikt ciebie nie szuka, Tony, możesz się wyprostować. — Steve wywrócił oczami, wsiadając do auta. — Niczego nie podpaliłeś.

— Nie?

— Nie. I przestań być zawiedziony z tego powodu, to dobrze. Wrzucili cię tylko do izby wytrzeźwień, a potem zmieniłeś się w jagnię i przecisnąłeś przez kraty.

— No nie, serio?

— Tak. Nie jesteś aresztowany. Jedynie uważają, że jesteś zabawny. Chociaż nie myślą tak o Clincie. — Steve westchnął, chowając portfel do kieszeni. — Mój portfel też nie.

Natasza prychnęła. Steve uniósł brew.

— Co? To był duży wydatek.

Tym razem Tony parsknął śmiechem.

— Nie rozumiem, co w tym takiego śmiesznego. — Steve zaczynał się irytować. — Grzywna i kaucja razem to ponad dwa tysiące dolarów...

Tony wybuchnął śmiechem. Pochylił się do przodu, zarzucając zranioną rękę na szyję Steve’a, i pocałował go entuzjastycznie w policzek.

— Nie zmieniaj się, kochanie. Boże, kocham cię.

— Naprawdę nie...

— Kapitanie. — Natasza spojrzała na niego, potem na Tony’ego i znowu na niego. — Bierzesz ślub z 7.2 miliardami dolarów. Myślę, że twój pugilares będzie miał się dobrze.

— Och. — Steve urwał. — Ja nie... och.

— Och. — Tony uśmiechnął się z czułością. — Facet uświadamia sobie, że zostanie miliarderem, i jego reakcją jest „och”.

— Wolę myśleć o tym jako o zostaniu twoim mężem. — Steve zaczerwienił się po uszy. — Pieniądze są arbitralne.

— Wiem, kochanie. — Tony pocałował go w czubek ucha. — Wiem.

— Gdzie jest Clint? — wtrąciła Natasza. — Mówiłeś, że zapłaciłeś jego grzywnę i kaucję.

— Nie ma go w areszcie — westchnął Steve. — Po pięciu minutach uciekł z radiowozu, sami musimy go znaleźć. Ostatnio policja widziała, jak znikał w tłumie przy Spring Mountain Road.

— Oczywiście, że... nie, nie, _nienieni_... psik!

Ręka obejmująca Steve’a zniknęła, a ten obrócił się i zobaczył na tylnym siedzeniu puchatą, żółtą kuleczkę, pisklaka kaczki. Całą siłą woli powstrzymał się od zagruchania. Tony był _uroczy_. Obecnie napuszył się z oburzenia i upadał do tyłu przy ruchu samochodu, więc Steve chwycił go delikatnie w rękę, zanim zdążyłby trącić swój nadgarstek — teraz skrzydło.

Jako kaczątko Tony był tak mały, że mieścił się w dłoni Steve’a, który zignorował pełne złości kwaczenie. Wręcz odruchowo zaczął głaskać miękkie piórka na grzbiecie Tony’ego i kwaczenie urwało się gwałtownie. Tony wygiął główkę w górę, aby dać Steve’owi lepszy dostęp i zachęcić go jednocześnie.

— Nie dam ci o tym zapomnieć, Stark. — Natasza potrząsnęła głową ze śmiechem.

Tony zaczął się kręcić, aby uwolnić się z dłoni Steve’a, ale ten zacisnął ją nieco i przytulił Tony’ego do piersi.

— Nie słuchaj jej, jest zazdrosna. Jesteś uroczy. Po męsku — dodał szybko, zanim Tony mógłby zaprotestować. — Jesteś bardzo męskim kaczątkiem. Bardzo uroczym, męskim kaczątkiem.

Wydawało się, że Tony nadal w to wątpił, ale i tak ułożył się z powrotem na dłoni Steve’a. Kiwnął głową, jakby pozwalając na dalsze pieszczoty. Steve posłuchał, uważając, aby nie używać za dużo siły czy nie głaskać pod włos. Tony wdzięczył się, pewnie nieświadomie, od czasu do czasu wydając z siebie klikające dźwięki.

— Mogę cię prosić o chwilę uwagi, Steve? — powiedziała Natasza z rozbawieniem, a Steve od razu spojrzał w górę. Kiedy zaparkowali? — Członek naszej drużyny zwisa z budynku.

— Że _co_?

Natasza kiwnęła głową na coś za oknem.

— Barton jest dość elastyczny — dumał Loki, również wyglądając na zewnątrz.

— O Boże. — Steve wyszedł z samochodu i ostrożnie położył Tony’ego na siedzeniu. — Zostań tu na chwilę, kochanie, zaraz wrócę. Thor, ze mną.

Tony kwaknął, protestując lub ze zgodą, Steve nie był pewny, ale i tak go zostawił, bo jego natychmiastowej uwagi wymagał ich pijany, chociaż teraz na szczęście ubrany znajomy, zwisający do góry nogami z balkonu Palazzo.

— Thor, możesz...?

— Oczywiście, Kapitanie. — Thor zakręcił młotem i poleciał, usuwając Clinta z balkonu, zanim ten zleciał  i rozbił sobie czaszkę.

— Boże Wszechmogący, Clint, co sobie myślałeś? — strofował Steve, kiedy wylądowali.

— Myszlaem, sze As Feas mosze mie smoknonć f tupę! — bełkotał Clint, lecąc do przodu, kiedy Thor go puścił. Natasza owinęła rękę wokół jego ramion, stawiając go w pionie.

— Wsiadaj, дурак. — Natasza wywróciła oczami, ledwo co powstrzymując się przed wrzuceniem Clinta do samochodu.

— Już jes Wielkanoc? — Clint spojrzał z dezorientacją na Tony’ego, który nadal człapał po przednim siedzeniu. Clint wystrzelił do przodu, aby go chwycić, ale Steve przyłożył dłoń do jego piersi i odepchnął go.

— Nie dotykaj — rozkazał surowo, po czym odwrócił się i delikatnie wziął Tony’ego w ręce. — Zranisz go.

— Kiedy Kapitan Ameryka zaatwił se jebaną kaczkę? — Clint gapił się. — Tesz mogę?

— Nie. — Steve pogłaskał szczególnie delikatny puch na głowie Tony’ego. — To jest Tony.

Clint po cichu wsiadł do samochodu z pomocą Nataszy i Thora. Jechali już trochę, kiedy w końcu się odezwał, ekstremalnie zdumiony.

— Stary. Stary, Steve, Tony to _człowiek_. To jes _kaczka_.

— Loki go przeklął — westchnęła Natasza.

— Ten Loki? — Clint zerknął na Lokiego, który siedział obok niego, wyglądając, jakby się dobrze bawił. — Znaczy, nie halucynanuję?

— Nie, Clint, nie halucynujesz. — Steve zaśmiał się krótko.

— Awenżersi, zbióreszka! — wybełkotał Clint, odpinając pasy, aby rzucić się na Lokiego.

— Barton, zapnij się albo zatrzymam ten samochód i zawiążę pasy dookoła twojej szyi — wysyczała Natasza ostrzegawczo.

— Dobrze, Tasza. — Clint od razu się cofnął, zapinając pasy z powrotem i niewinnie kładąc dłonie na kolanach.

— Dobra robota — skomplementował Steve.

— Dziękuję.

Tony skubnął go lekko w kciuk, pocierając głową o palce.

— Widzisz? — wymamrotał do niego Steve, zaczynając go na nowo głaskać. — Bycie uroczym nie jest takie złe, prawda?

Tony wydał z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk, ale nie odtrącił dłoni Steve’a.

— Jeśli przez to poczujesz się lepiej, to ci powiem, że masz najbardziej miękkie pióra, jakich kiedykolwiek dotykałem.

Tony napysznił się, poprawiając ramiona i unosząc wyżej głowę, aby Steve miał łatwiejszy dostęp do miękkich piór przy jego szyi. Steve pocałował go delikatnie w czubek głowy, po czym wznowił swoje głaskanie.

— Bede rzygał pszez te całe słodkości — wymamrotał z tyłu Clint.

— Podzielam to uczucie. — Loki patrzył na Steve’a z niesmakiem. Steve się nim nie przejmował, całkowicie zajęty Tonym i szczęśliwymi dźwiękami, jakie ten wydawał.

— Bracie, jeżeli Anthony jako kaczątko tak cię przejmuje, mógłbyś go po prostu naprawić — zasugerował Thor.

Tony zaczął głośno i żywiołowo kwaczeć, zapewne zapominając, że tak naprawdę nie mógł mówić.

— Wy głupcy wcale nie doceniacie magii — skarcił Loki. — Macie pojęcie, ile mocy byłoby potrzebne na zdjęcie tej klątwy?

— Byłeś pijany — prychnęła Natasza. — To nie może być aż tak skomplikowane.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym zużywać swoją magię, skoro Kapitan może sam ją złamać.

— Mogę co? — Steve odwrócił się do tyłu.

— Myślałem, że nawet Midgardczycy są świadomi, jakim sposobem można złamać klątwę. — Loki wywrócił oczami. — Żałosne.

— Steven i Anthony, zakochane pany— śpiewał Clint — siedzą na kominie i całują świnie!

— ... — Steve przez chwilę patrzył na Clinta bez wyrazu, po czym odwrócił się do Nataszy. — Nadal byłby w stanie strzelić w cel oddalony o sto jardów, prawda?

— Będąc w ruchu — przytaknęła Natasza.

— Wystarczy, jak pocałuję Tony’ego w tej postaci i wróci do normalności? — upewniał się Steve.

— Tak — powiedział Loki. — Ale zostanie kaczątkiem na zawsze, jeśli to nie będzie pocałunek prawdziwej miło...

— Och, no więc. — Steve pochylił się i pocałował dziób Tony’ego bez zbędnych ceregieli.

Rozbłysło zielone światło, kiedy Tony się zmieniał, zapewne sygnalizując, że klątwa została złamana, a potem Steve trzymał na kolanach swojego nagiego narzeczonego. Natasza, chwalić ją, tylko ściągnęła swoją kurtkę i rzuciła ją na kolana Tony’ego.

— Heeeej, to Tony! — Clint wyszczerzył się. — Cześć, Tony!

— Hej — odpowiedział Tony, ale bardziej do Steve’a niż do Clinta, sądząc po tonie jego głosu. Owinął ręce wokół szyi Steve’a, przyciągając go do siebie. — Więc co taki koleś jak ty robi w takim miejscu?

— Och, no wiesz, to co zawsze. — Steve zaśmiał się, oplatając Tony’ego ramionami w pasie, aby się nie przewrócił. — Podjeżdżam po mojego zmieniającego kształt narzeczonego, ratuję pijanych superbohaterów z wysokich budynków, łamię klątwy moimi magicznymi wargami... stara bieda.

— Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości, co. — Tony uśmiechnął się. — Nawet się nie zawahałeś.

— Nie muszę się wahać, jeśli chodzi o ciebie, Tony. — Steve uniósł głowę i pocałował Tony’ego delikatnie, starając się włożyć w ten pocałunek wszystko, czego nie mógł wyrazić słowami.

— Świetnie — jęknął Clint. — Faza miesiąca miodowego po raz kolejny.

— Nie wiem, jak ty... — Tony przerwał pocałunek, na co Steve mu pozwolił, chociaż niechętnie. Wzmocnił uścisk wokół pasa Tony’ego, przyciągając go bliżej. — Ale chciałbym spędzić nasz prawdziwy miesiąc miodowy jak najdalej od tego nieznośnego pierdolca.

— Jaki miesiąc miodowy? — Clint zamrugał oczami.

Tony pomachał lewą ręką Steve’a przed twarzą Clinta.

— O Boże. — Clint zbladł, kiedy zobaczył pierścionek. — Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?

— Wyjaśnij mi, w jaki sposób moje zaręczyny wpływają na ciebie? — Tony uniósł brew.

— Ledwie mogłem was znieść bez używania wybielacza na mózgu, kiedy się _umawialiście_ , jak mam was tolerować, kiedy będziecie narajani ślubem? — lamentował Clint.

— Używając strategicznego omijania i słuchając rad, jak każdy z nas — zażartowała cierpko Natasza.

— Uważam, że JARVIS jest niezmiernie pomocny w tych staraniach — dodał pomocnie Thor. — Powstrzymał mnie przed wejściem wiele razy.

— Przeprosiłbym za migdalenie się w miejscach ogólnie dostępnych, ale och, chwila, no tak, to moja wieża. — Tony uśmiechnął się uśmieszkiem. Potem coś mu przyszło na myśl i odwrócił się do Steve’a. — Nasza wieża.

— Nasza wieża — zgodził się Steve, co prawda trochę tym oszołomiony.

— Chcesz, abym przyczepił „Rogers” na końcu? Mógłbym, totalnie mógłbym...

— Nigdy nie byłem fanem długich nazwisk — przyznał Steve. — Te myślniki, i co jeszcze?

— Czyżby? — Tony przyglądał mu się z ciekawością.

— Naprawdę. Powinniśmy zachować przejrzystość — zasugerował Steve z uśmieszkiem. — Tak po _star_ emu, rozumiesz?

Tony mocniej owinął ramiona wokół szyi Steve’a, aby w odpowiedzi entuzjastycznie pocałować go do utraty tchu. Kiedy się rozdzielili, oparł czoło o czoło Steve’a.

— Steven Stark. — Może przez to nazwisko, może przez sposób, w jaki Tony to powiedział, ale Steve poczuł dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa. — Podoba ci się?

— Strasznie m się podoba. — Steve uśmiechnął się i przytulił Tony’ego do siebie. — Ale co ważniejsze, kocham cię.

Gdzieś z tyłu samochodu Clintowi nie udało się zanegować dalszego całowania. Został zignorowany.


End file.
